Pensamientos Profundos
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Este fic muestra los momentos críticos de los personajes de 99 en la historia... 5to: Mi vida. bueno.. esto es una excepción.. este es un personaje pasando por una crisis.. pero fuera del viaje al digimundo. Sus sentimientos se esconden en su corazon.
1. ¿Qué es la soledad?

Hola!! ^^ este fic lo escribí en un momento de depresión :P necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma.. y para mi lo mejor para desahogarme es escribiendo.. así que en este fic puse mucho de mis sentimientos... = ) que va! Mejor lean!

Pensamientos Profundos

**¿qué es la soledad?:**

La soledad...cuando te sientes solo... esa es una explicación cualquiera... pero.. que significa sentirse solo? No estar acompañado? Pero a que clase de compañía se refiere? Compañía física? Pero.. hay quienes se sienten solos a pesar de estar rodeados de gente... entonces.. sentirse solo no va físicamente... tiene que ser sicológicamente.. pero como puede uno sentirse solo sicológicamente? Sin duda es doloroso... en especial cuando hay una barrera que impide demostrar como te sientes... entonces estás solo sin salvación.. porque si no demuestras que estás solo al resto.. nadie va a acercarse a ti a ayudarte... pero.. hay alguna otra forma de salir de la soledad sin tener que demostrar tus sentimientos? Las solución más rápida que viene a mi mente es olvidarme de mi mismo... así no sabría lo que siento.. así no sabría que estoy solo... pero... es eso bueno? Hay quienes dicen que no... que eso afecta al alma.. pero como saberlo si no te preocupas por ti? Eso no me importaría... después de todo... yo tomé esa medida hace muchos años o traté por lo menos...porque aun así algo pienso en mi... la verdad en lo único que pienso cuando reflexiono sobre mi.. es en la manera de ser mejor... para ayudar a mi hermano menor T.K. y para no estorbarle a mi padre... aunque no creo que le importe mucho como sea yo.. después de todo... él siempre la pasa en su trabajo.... no... estoy mintiendo... esas no son las únicas razones por las que quiero ser mejor.. también quiero... aunque me cuesta admitirlo.... que mi madre me acepte... mi madre... si ella... la que me abandonó hace muchos años atrás.. supongo que será porque después de todo es mi madre... T.K. ... él es el único que se preocupaba por mi... lástima que no pueda pasar tanto tiempo con él.... ya que él vive con mamá y yo con mi padre... T.K. .... sin ti estaría más sumido en las sombras de lo que estoy ahora... ya que mis amigos no son lo mismo..... Mimi, Kari, Sora, Izzy, Joe y Tai.... Tai... ese imbécil.. si... ese imbécil me quitó a mi hermano..  de pronto T.K. lo comenzó a idolatrar... no entiendo por qué.. Tai no es nadie especial... es solo un tipo antipático, hiperquinético, bruto... ja.. mejor no sigo diciendo sobre él porque me podría pasar todo el día diciendo lo malo que tiene... pero aun así.. es el nuevo ídolo de mi hermano menor... como lo envidio... me quitó mi tesoro más preciado... al único que me quería de verdad...

-se escucha un ronquido y una triste sonrisa se dibuja en el pálido rostro del rubio- Gabumon... lo había olvidado.... quizás será porque no hace mucho que te conozco... pero tu también me quieres verdad? Tu me lo dijiste.. dijiste que no me abandonarías por nada.. a pesar que yo te di la oportunidad... fui un tonto... en serio creía que tu estabas solo conmigo por tu deber.... y no me hubiera sorprendido que hubiera sido así... pero.. tu me diste nuevas esperanzas... por lo menos ilusiones... Gabumon... mi fiel amigo... yo diría que mi único amigo verdadero... o por lo menos eso creo yo.... espero que no te arrepientas de la decisión que tomaste para quedarte conmigo... y seguirme a donde fuera... sé que tu de verdad no querías esto.. pero yo lo necesitaba.. por eso te ofrecí dejarme solo e irte por tu propio camino... ya es muy tarde... la luna se ve hermosa... espero que el resto duerma bien... hasta ahora no he escuchado ninguna señal de ataque o algo así... quizás no debí alejarme de ellos... pero de verdad necesito pensar un poco.. de todas maneras... mañana por la mañana volveré a estar con ellos... no es un alejo permanente ni nada... no puedo... si les pasara algo.. y yo no estuviera... no soportaría el cargo de conciencia... suena como si yo estuviera a cargo de todos verdad? De alguna forma lo estoy... no es que yo sea el mayor.. solo soy el segundo mayor.. Joe es el mayor.. y en un sentido él se siente igual que yo... lo que pasa... es que... mis compañeros son inmaduros... y no comprenden del todo lo que sucede ni los sentimientos ni las situaciones.. y por lo visto... soy el más maduro de todos... no es que sea egocéntrico... es lo que siento... por eso... siento que ellos no deben perder lo bueno de sus vidas.. yo ya lo perdí hace mucho.. por eso ya no importo... pero ellos si importan... no puedo permitir que ninguno de ellos sufra... no si yo lo puedo evitar... en especial T.K.... aunque ya no me quiera como antes.. él sigue siendo a quien yo más quiero...  yo daría todo por él.. igual que por el resto de mi familia.. aunque no se preocupen por mi... aun recuerdo... hace dos años...

"un chico rubio de no más de nueve años estaba sentado en el comedor de su casa aburrido mirando la televisión, como ya era rutina. Sus padres estaban separados y él vivía con su papá, el cual desde el divorcio, se había vuelto el doble de trabajólico. De pronto, el teléfono sonó.

-residencia Ishida...

-¡hermano!-se escuchó una voz angustiada desde el otro lado del auricular.

-¿T.K.? ¿qué pasa?

-¡¡hermano!! ¡es mamá! ¡está enferma!

-¿¡qué!?

-¡¡hermano por favor!! ¡¡ven!! ¡¡no sé que hacer!!

-está bien... estoy allá en unos 20 minutos...

Sin despedirse cortó, preocupado por el estado de su madre y el de su hermano menor. Tomó un papel y un lápiz y escribió:

_Papá:_

_Iré donde mamá. T.K. llamó muy angustiado diciendo que ella está enferma pidiéndome que fuera..._

_Matt._

Sin pensarlo dejó la nota sobre la mesa, apagó el televisor y luego de sacar algo de dinero salió del apartamento corriendo hacia la estación de trenes. En 20 minutos estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de su hermano tocando el timbre. Un pequeño casi igual a Matt abrió angustiado las puerta y apenas vio a su hermano mayor se lanzó contra él y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Sin saber que hacer, el mayor consoló al pequeño y le pidió que lo dejara pasar. Juntos fueron a la pieza de su madre, pero la bienvenida para el rubio más alto no fue de las más agradables.

-¡¿¿y éste que hace aquí??!

-T.K. me pidió que viniera...-respondió Ishida desviando su mirada con aire de melancolía. 

Su madre se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo. No le gustaba para nada ver a su hijo mayor. Matt y T.K. atendieron a Natsuko como a una reina. Matt cocinó, limpió todo, mientras que T.K. le llevaba la comida a su madre. En la noche, T.K. se fue a dormir, en cambio, Matt fue a la habitación de su madre para cuidarla por la noche.

-no es necesario que estés aquí... ya sabes que no soporto tu presencia...-cada comentario que había hecho Natsuko ese día a su hijo mayor, eran insultos.

-pero.. tengo que cuidarte...

-¬¬

Esa noche fue una de las peores de la corta vida del muchacho, estuvo llena de insultos que lo sumieron en una depresión inmensa. Para más remate, al día siguiente, Natsuko estaba bien y a penas pudo levantarse lo primero que hizo fue echarlo de su casa, sin darse cuenta de los síntomas del muchacho. Al parecer lo había contagiado con gripe y por el aspecto que tenía el crío, no se haría raro que hubiera tenido mucha fiebre. Pero aun así lo echó y lo mandó de vuelta a su casa. Cuando entró a su casa, ya no daba más. Sin aviso previo cayó inconsciente al suelo."

Todo por ella... fui yo el que terminó hospitalizado.. y mi papá estaba todo apurado en el hospital alegando que se quería ir porque tenía trabajo que hacer... eso fue lo que me dijeron las enfermeras cuando desperté... 5 días después... ni mi mamá ni él me habían ido a visitar... los doctores se extrañaron de cuanto me apreciaban.. pero así fue.. al quinto día.. mi papá vino a recogerme.. 4 horas después de lo previsto... llegó pidiendo disculpas... el trabajo no lo había podido dejar... a penas me vio me tomó de la mano... me llevó al auto.. fuimos a casa y volvió a partir a su querido trabajo... no se me hace raro que me sienta solo.. estoy solo.... Gabumon es el único que me acompaña y quiere... pero apuesto a que pronto se cansa y me deja... todos han hecho lo mismo... hasta los tres años mi mamá me quería... pero desde que nació T.K. este se ha vuelto su hijo ideal... y la comprendo.. yo no me puedo comparar con él.. aun así lo quiero más que a nada.. esa navidad.. fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo no le importaba a nadie...

"una familia cenaba felizmente en noche buena. Los padres se entretenían con el bebé, mientras que el hijo mayor miraba sonriente a su hermanito, sin participar en la diversión directamente. Terminaron de cenar y llegó la hora de abrir los regalos. Los papás tomaron uno de los regalos y leyeron para quien era.

-¡¡Takeru!!

felices abrieron el regalo por el bebé, ya que este era demasiado chico todavía. Así pasó la noche. El mayor ya estaba aburrido. Luego quedaban unos pocos regalos. Eso eran para Natsuko, la madre y Masaharu, el padre. Yamato sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. No habían regalos para él!! su desesperación cesó, al ver que aun quedaba un regalo escondido detrás del árbol. 

-¡oh!¡Aun queda un regalo!-exclamó Masaharu.

El señor lo tomó, miró para quien era, miró furtivamente a Matt y luego exclamó en voz alta-otro más para nuestro querido T.K.!!"

-una vaga lagrima bajó por el rostro del joven de cabello dorado-Si.. me sentí pésimo.. no lo soporté y me fui a mi pieza.. después de esa navidad... cada cosa mala que le pasara a T.K. era mi culpa.. daba lo mismo si en el instante en que T.K. se cayera yo hubiera estado en el baño... era mi culpa por no estar con él cuando podría pasarle algo... yo creo que mi mamá siempre buscaba una excusa para acusarme y retarme... ahora aunque ya no esté mi mamá para hacer eso... estoy mal.. mi papá no se preocupa para nada por mi... ya me han castigado bastantes veces en el colegio por no firmar las pruebas... pero es que por más que lo intente él nunca lo hace!! Estoy tan aburrido de sufrir.. que prefiero no expresarlo... por eso me muestro frío... y eso hace que me sienta aun más solo.. porque así nadie me comprende... esto es una especie de círculo vicioso.. ah? está saliendo el sol.. creo que mejor vuelvo con los otros... espero que no haya nadie despierto.. aunque primero me lavaré un poco la cara.. no dormí en toda la noche... debo tener unas ojeras inmensas... como sea...

**_-Gabumon... despierta.. tenemos que ir donde el resto..._**

**_-ah?-preguntó somnoliento el Digimon-ah.. ok..._**

**Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron donde sus amigos dormían placidamente, sin tener idea alguna de lo que pronto pasaría, sin duda cambiando sus vidas para siempre.**

**Estorbos: **espero que les haya gustado... y aviso que haré algo como esto con quizás cada uno de los personajes. (creo que de Mimi sería algo difícil hacer algo de ella deprimida.. es demasiado positiva... u_u) jajaja bueno.. como sea.. :P manden reviews please!!! Onegai!!! Bitte!!! A ver si me animan a escribir más .. por la parte de depresión no sé preocupen.... yo me ls arreglo para deprimirme ^-^U jajaja bye! **REVIEWS!!!!!**

**HaRu**


	2. Miedo por un error

Hola!!!! ^-^ lamento las faltas que no me fije en el cap. anterior.. pero prometo subir una versión de ese arreglada... *-* este es el de Tai.. pero esta más corto.. y menor trágico.. u_uU ya que lo empecé a escribir luego de haber terminado el anterior.. pero para ese entonces ya no estaba depre... y ahora.. cuando lo terminé... no estoy lo suficiente como antes.. solo un pelín... :P espero que les guste =!!    

Pensamientos Profundos

**Miedo por un error:**

No puedo creerlo.... aun no puedo creer... no debí forzarlo... eso fue mi culpa... por mi culpa... Agumon evolucionó en Skullgreymon... por mi culpa.. casi... casi acaba con mis amigos... si les hubiera pasado algo.. además... Agumon.. el pobre... YO lo obligué a digievolucionar.. Agumon terminó muy herido... no tenía que hacer eso... pero estaba muy emocionado sabiendo que con el emblema... Greymon tendría otra evolución... y sería más poderoso!! Esa era la única opción que había para derrotar al otro Greymon!! Pero.. jamás pensé que eso llegaría a suceder... ellos tenían razón... no debería haberlo forzado... pero... soy demasiado cabeza dura... y no sé escuchar los consejos de el resto.. mi culpa... es cierto... hace un tiempo me sucedió algo parecido... con mi hermana menor.. Kari...

"Una pequeña de cabello color castaño estaba sentada en un sillón frente al televisor. Un chico del mismo color de pelo, pero mucho más desordenado seguramente su hermano mayor, entró en la casa. Al verla sentada viendo televisión el rostro del chico se iluminó de felicidad.

-¿Kari? ¿ya estás mejor?

-......-la chica solo movió su cabeza para mirar a su hermano pero no respondió.

-ven! Vamos a jugar!-el muchacho tomó de la mano a la pequeña y luego de buscar una pelota a su pieza, la llevó a un parque que había frente del edifico en donde vivían. La pequeña se veía algo pálida, pero el mayor no se dio cuenta de eso. El chico de cabello desordenado pateó la pelota para que la menor la atrapara. La chica atajó la pelota y luego la tiró hacia su hermano, pero sin querer salió chueca.

-pero Kari! Tienes que patear el balón hacia mi...-el chico lo dijo mientras iba a buscar la pelota perdida, pero luego de tomarla en sus manos, se dio cuenta de que su hermanita yacía tirada en el piso. Se había desmayado."

-Taichi sonrió tristemente- aun lo recuerdo... después de eso vino una ambulancia y se la llevaron.... cuando mis papás lo supieron.. fueron directo al hospital... yo estaba esperando ahí... mi mamá llegó toda desesperada.. los doctores le informaron que el estado de Kari había empeorado... ya no era un simple resfriado... se había transformado en algo mucho más grave... mi madre de la desesperación.. me pegó una cachetada... en ese momento me puse a llorar.. ya que mi mamá me comenzó a alegar... pero ahora lo comprendo perfectamente... en verdad había sido mi culpa lo que le sucedió... después de eso... Kari pasó mucho tiempo hospitalizada... según lo que escuché hablar a los doctores... Kari estuvo al borde de la muerte... durante 4 días... no lo podía soportar... pero.... hubo algo que fue lo que más me afectó...

"el señor Yagami venía entrando a su departamento con su hija acuestas en su espalda y su esposa siguiéndole. Su hijo mayor había esperado en casa. El chico miró con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos a la pequeña. La chica levantó su mirada y en un susurro dijo:

-hermano.. perdóname.. por patearla chueca... (XD no recuerdo que dice exactamente)"

no pude evitarlo después de eso.. tuve que llorar.... no lo podía creer.. como se podía preocupar por eso cuando había estado 4 días al borde de la muerte por MI culpa??!! Jamás la he entendido.. pero... Koromon se parece a ella... cuando volvió a la normalidad y me vio.. lo primero que hizo fue disculparse conmigo... igual que Kari... Koromon me dijo que lo lamentaba.. que había hecho lo posible por controlarse pero que no había podido... Matt le dijo que no había sido culpa de él... y yo, por primera vez, le encontré la razón.. y lo acepté.. acepté que fue mi culpa.. al ver eso Matt trató de disculparse diciendo que no se refería a mi... pero por más que lo niegue.. si se refería a mi... después de todo.. si fue mi culpa... no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder... le hice mucho daño a Agumon y también al resto... no creo poder enfrentar a algún otro Digimon alguna vez... y si pasa lo de la vez pasada? Y si pusiera otra vez en peligro a mis amigos? No sé que haría... no lo podría soportar... sería un suplicio.. la verdad.. es que tengo miedo... tengo miedo de que por mi culpa alguien salga herido... que por mi culpa alguien muera... así como Kari que estuvo a punto.. no me lo podría perdonar... cuando Kari estuvo en ese estado... yo me encerraba todas las noches en mi habitación.. y me ponía a llorar.. en serio... sabía que con llorar Kari no se  iba a mejorar.. eso le decía mi papá a mi mamá... pero no lo podía soportar.. tenía que descargarme.... y esa era la única forma que había... si volviera a suceder algo como eso... si Sora o alguien del grupo muriera... por mi culpa... mi culpa...-El joven Yagami abrió los ojos y luego despertó a su camarada.

**_-un puente...?_**

pararon el bote en el que habían estado navegando para subir al puente, en donde tras una extraña lección, Taichi recuperaría su valor y volvería para ayudar a sus amigos.

**Estorbos: **¿¿??... O_O... no sé a que voy con eso... pero lo escribí sin pensar... creo que sonaría bien en otra situación.. pero no se me ocurre nada más... ^///^U este no ta taaan dramático.. es que no toy depre... u_u (eso es malo? o_O) jajaja bueno.. no ta mejor que el primero pero salva.. n_-  (-_-U) una sola cosa... **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!! ****o\/o**

**HaRu**  


	3. Aquí sola

Hola!!!! bueno... se suponía que venía el cap. De Joe... pero terminé este antes.... explico... estoy en la casa de una compañera y no tengo nada que hacer mientras ella prepara su topic (disertación) y por eso me puse a escribir un cap. De este fic...(este cap. Claro... ¬¬) no me podía poner a escribir el de Joe.. porque ya lo tengo empezado en mi casa.. y no sé en que quedé.. -- jajajaja... bueno.. como sea... este es el capitulo de Kari... ojalá les guste! El proximo si que será el de Joe /// si ya lo tengo empezado...

**Pensamientos Profundos**

**Aquí Sola:**

por qué?.... por qué?.... por qué se tuvo que ir?... no quiero estar sola... mamá y papá no están... y él.... se fue... al mundo de Koromon.... Koromon... me dio gusto volver a verlo... hace mucho que no lo veía... yo quería que se quedaran... si no estuviera enferma.... hubiera podido ir al campamento... y podría ir al mundo de Koromon.. igual que mi hermano y sus amigos... yo quiero ir... quiero conocer a los amigos de Koromon de los que me habló... pero no puedo... me tengo que quedar acá... ¡si por lo menos mi hermano se hubiera quedado! No estaría sola.... la verdad es que yo creí que se quedarían.... Tai lo dijo... pero finalmente se fueron... y ahora... estoy aquí... mi hermano dijo que sus amigos lo necesitaban... y que era completamente necesario volver... lo único que quiero en estos momentos es estar con él y Koromon en ese mundo... pero estoy aquí solita... que más da... ahora que recuerdo.... ya me he sentido miserable como ahora... sin poder hacer nada... ni para ayudar ni para aunque sea dar ánimos....si... fue cuando estuve a punto de... morir...

"un grupo de doctores salían de una pieza con miradas de preocupación. Se acercaron a una señora y a un niño pequeño que tenía la mejlla roja.

-señora Yagami... lo lamentamos.. pero la fiebre de su hija a aumentado demasiado... y no estamos seguros de que la podamos salvar... si es que sigue aumentando no habrá remedio alguno...-habló uno de los doctores-pero le prometo que haremos lo posible...

-gracias doctor...-respondió la señora Yagami mientras lloraba amargamente sin esperanza. Los doctores se dieron media vuelta y se fueron por diferentes pasillos, solo uno volvió a entrar en la habitación de Hikari. Las enfermeras estaban tomandole la temperatura y efectivamente había subido. El doctor meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprovación. La pequeña se había despertado, pero nadie lo notó. La madre de la chica entró en la habitación, ya que el doctor la había llamado para darle una mala noticia. La muchacha miró a su hermano que estaba afuera, después de todo, su mamá dejó sin querer la puerta entreabierta. La pequeña notó de inmediato que su hermano tenía la mejilla aun roja. Logró escuchar que el doctor le decía a su madre:

-el estado de su hija está empeorando rápidamente... si sigue así podría llegar a morir muy pronto...

la señora Yagami volvió a llorar sin consuelo. La pequeña Kari solo quería levantarse y decirle que estaba bien, pero no podía. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Nada. Estaba como paralizada. Se esforzó un poco más, y logró mover una pierna un poco, pero un dolor intenso la atacó y no pudo intentar más. Las enfermeras y el doctor estaban tratando de calmar a su madre, por eso nadie se había fijado en el vago movimiento. De pronto, la pieza comenzó a volverse borrosa y poco a poco la habitación se fue oscureciendo, hasta ya no saber nada de lo que sucedía y perder la consciencia totalmente."

eso fue lo último que supe... yo quería calmar a mi mamá.. decirle que no se preocupara.. que yo estaría bien... pero no pude... no lo logré... luego de que estuviera mejor.. a mi hermano se le salió decir que estuve 4 días al borde de la muerte... yo no lo sabía.. pensaba que solo había estado dormida... y allí fue cuando más impotente me sentí.... yo estuve dormida sin enteramede nada... mientras que los otros estaban conscientes de que yo me podría ir para siempre y sufrían... sufrían por mi culpa... 4 días de sufrimiento por mi culpa... si tan solo hubiera despertado antes... habrían sufrido menos... si tan solo no me hubiera enfermado.... y le hubiera dicho la verdad a mi hermano... no habría sucedido eso... pero.. no me atreví a decirle a Taichi que aun estaba enferma... se veí tan feliz pensando que yo estaba mejor... estaba tan feliz cuando bajamos al parque a jugar a la pelota.. que no quise arruinarle su felicidad... no podía.... no quería verlo decepcionado... pero fue peor cuando supe lo que había pasado y todo lo que habían sufrido.... lo mínimo que pude hacer fue cuando me llevaron del hospital a la casa fue disculparme con mi hermano.... cuando estabamos en el parque sin querer patié chueca la pelota... disculparme era lo menos que podía hacer.... como me gustaría que Koromon estuviera aquí para disculparme por no ir con el.... pero es lo único que quiero... quiero estar con mi hermano y con él.... no estar aquí... sin compañía... sin nadie... sin nadie.. igual que antes que llegara mi hermano... es increíble pensar que en estos momentos mi hermano y sus amigos deben estar peleando por salvar el Digimundo... ojalá que estén bien... Koromon me dijo que su misión era proteger a Tai.... y cuando le pregunté sobe la primera vez que vino  este mundo... me dijo que no era él.. que debió ser algún otro Koromon.. pero yo sé que fue él.... aunque no lo recuerde... -¡ring, ring! (sonido del teléfono cuando alguien llama)- ah?

**Ese sonido sacó a Kari de sus pensamientos. La chica se levantó y contestó:**

**-_mochi-mochi casa de los Yagami.._**

**_-¿Tai? ¿Kari?_**

**_-mamá.. soy Kari..._**

**_-¿Kari? ¿y tu hermano?_**

**_-él no está..._**

**_-pero si cuando llamé me habló él!_**

**_-lo que pasa es que....._**

****

**Estorbos: **:P este no está pa nada trágico... bueno.. como ya les dije... toy escribiendo esto en la casa de una amiga.. no me acostumbro al teclado y tengo los brazos muuuuuy cansados... uuU tuve que leer el cap. Como tres o cuatro veces y seguro que alguna falta tengo por ahí... -- pero será.... please n- **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!! **por cierto... se supone que Kari luego le inventa una excusa a su mamá... ¬¬ pa los lentos que no entienden... jajajaja bye! Espero reviews!

**HaRu**         


	4. Solo yo puedo hacerlo

Hola!! este cap. si es el de Joe :P jejeje espero les guste y sigan leyendo este fic ... ya verán cuando es...

**Pensamientos profundos**

**Solo yo puedo hacerlo: **

No los entiendo.. de verdad no los entiendo... se toman todo a la ligera... en especial Tai y Matt... ellos se la pasan peleando.. además.. lo de los huevos.. ¿y si eran de alguien? Ellos llegan y toman cosas que no les pertenecen.... acepto que yo también comí de esos huevos... pero no me quedaba de otra... aunque la verdad... no debí gritarle a Matt de esa manera... él solo estaba tratando de calmarme... jamás había perdido el control de ese modo... ahora que lo pienso... debí asustar.... eso no era yo.... no sé que me pasa.... quisiera entender.... pero... no lo sé.... ellos siempre están con sus problemas... bueno.. lo de hoy... por un lado Tai tenía razón.. pero también la tenía Matt... no nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre... pero es muy peligroso subir a la montaña.... hay Digimon demasiado fuertes y no tenemos como protegernos... claro, están nuestros Digimon.. pero.. ¿y si aparece un enemigo más poderoso que ellos juntos? Bueno... algo como con Kuwagamon.. cuando todos creímos que Gomamon y los otros lo habían derrotado.. resultó que no fue así... y caímos por el acantilado... menos mal que Gomamon con su habilidad de llamar a los peces nos salvó... pero... no creo que esa habilidad nos sirva mucho en una montaña a muchos metros por sobre el nivel del mar... tengo que encontrar una solución al problema.. no como esta tarde.... cuando ellos dos estaban discutiendo.... que me preguntaron a mi.. y yo no supe por que lado decidirme.... Sora fue la que paró la pelea porque los otros estaban asustados... yo no sabía que hacer para calmarlos... al contrario.. cuando lo intenté... terminaron peleando más aún.... tiene que haber una solución.... que no implique poner a todos en peligro... pero que aun así subamos la montaña... ahora que lo pienso.. ya había estado en una situación parecida....con este mismo grupo.... y con la misma responsabilidad por ser el mayor...

" en un verano como cualquiera, unos chicos jugaban fútbol en la orilla de un bosque.

-¡vamos Tai! ¡lanza el balón!-animaba una chica pelirroja de unos 9 o 10 años.

El chico de cabello castaño y desordenado pateó la pelota y sin querer le llegó a una pequeña de cabello castaño claro y ojos café rojizos.

-¡¡¡ahhhhh!!!-gritó la chica.

Un muchacho rubio de la edad de la pelirroja se acercó al chico que tiró la pelota y le comenzó a alegar. Los dos terminaron peleando. Por mientras, la chica había salido corriendo al bosque, siendo llamada por un chiquillo de gafas y pelo azul.

-¡¡¡Mimi!!! ¡¡espera!! ¡¡es peligroso!!

Los que estaban peleando se dieron cuenta de la huída de la chica y se acercaron a la pelirroja.

-eso fue tu culpa Tai-dijo ella enojada.

-¿qué? ¡pero fue sin querer!-se defendió.

-pero tu fuiste quien le pegó.. haya sido intencional o no... ¬¬ -agregó el rubio.

-¿¡qué les pasa!? ¿¡se unieron contra mi!?-alegó enfadado Taichi.

-no es eso...-comenzó Sora pero fue interrumpida.

-¡¡está bien!! ¡¡si es lo que quieren!! ¡¡iré a buscarla!!

De pronto, el chico de gafas, que había estado escuchando se acercó y opinó:

-¡no puedes entrar! ¡es muy peligroso! ¿y si te pasa algo?

-¿y si le pasa algo a Mimi? ¡¡eso sería mi culpa!!

-¡pero será difícil encontrarla ahí! ¿porqué no mejor vamos por algún adulto para que nos ayude?-insistió Joe, sujetando sus lentes.

-¡¡no!! ¡¡no habría tiempo!!-Tai se quedó mirando por unos segundos como pidiendo su autorización, después de todo, era el mayor, pero eso fue interrumpido por el rubio y la pelirroja.

-te ayudamos Tai...

Los tres se miraron entre si y se asintieron, en cambio Joe, miró con nerviosismo para todos lados, en busca de alguna señal de algún adulto. Tai soltó un pequeño gruñido al ver a Joe, pero luego corrieron hacia el bosque. Joe se quedó allí parado cuestionándose de que si debía seguirlos o buscar a alguien más. Después de un rato de dudas, vio que Tai y Matt traían apoyada en sus hombros a Mimi. Sora dijo que Mimi se había doblado el tobillo y se había hecho mucho daño. Joe sintió un vacío en su estómago: si no hubiera puesto tantas objeciones, seguro que hubieran encontrado antes a Mimi y ella no se hubiera accidentado...."

No.. ésta vez no será igual... no puedo permitir que alguien salga herido... esta vez pienso ir yo... si.. yo iré... así, si es peligroso, nadie más saldrá herido.. entonces está decido! Ni siquiera Gomamon vendrá.. no señor.. nadie más que yo.. si es peligroso bajaré y le diré a los demás que no hay que subir... todo listo...

Joe se levantó con expresión decidida, pero sintió que algo se movía a su lado.

_-¿qué pasa Joe?-preguntó somnoliento Gomamon._

_-nada..._

_-¿y por qué te paraste tan brusco?_

_-es que me voy.._

_-¡¿qué?! ¡¿adónde?!_

_-a la montaña Mugen... y no me lo impedirás... ni vendrás conmigo..._

_-¬¬U bueno..._

**_Joe dejó escrita una nota en el piso avisando lo que haría, para luego marcharse con Gomamon tras él._**

**Estorbos: **bueno.. el resto de la historia ya la saben.. el prox. Cap será de.... chachachachán... Mimi!! Por si alguien lee esto claro.. ¬¬ bueno.. será.. uuU... igual.. pa los pocos.. si es que alguien que lea esto... **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**HaRu**__


	5. Mi vida

bueno.. sé que se suponía que tenía que ser en algún momento en que estaban en el digimundo pero... U me vino la inspiración y lo escribí así.. bueno.. no les digo de quien se trata.. ya que sale más adelante y ustedes se tienen que hacer la idea.. a ver si le achuntan : P jajaja  ah.. bueno... no es de Mimi como se suponía U

                                                           **Mi vida**

            Sin duda hay mucha gente que cree que soy fuerte, valiente y que controlo mis

sentimientos a la perfección, con el punto de llegar a ser algo insensible en algunas ocasiones,

todo esto causa que algunos busquen apoyo en mi para las situaciones difíciles, ya que mi actitud

me permite ver las cosas desde un punto de vista objetivo y puedo dar consejos sin ponerme de

ninguna parte. El problema que tengo, es que todo esto llega a un punto que me afecta a mi,

incentivando aún más a que mi corazón y mi alma se derrumben rápidamente. Y si yo me derrumbo,

pues bien.. ellos también lo harían. Por eso es mi deber mantenerme fuerte e insensible.. pero..

¿qué va a pasar el día en que no resista más? ¿qué va a pasar el día en que termine por

encerrarme por completo? ¿qué va a ser de mi el día en que me olvide por completo de mis

sentimientos para dar paso a la preocupación total por tener cómodos al resto y ayudarlos?

¿qué pasará cuando todos los dolores físicos que siento sin aviso sean peor de lo que son ahora y

no pueda soportarlos? ¿qué puede llegar a pasar en el futuro incierto al que todos estamos

destinados? ¿lo que vivo ahora me va a llevar a algún lado? ¿o simplemente todos los sacrificios

que hago por el resto son parte de mi propia estupidez y nunca voy a recibir ni un "gracias" a

cambio? claro.. porque todos los sacrificios siempre los hago de forma anónima.. que no se note

que lo hice con esa intención o algo por el estilo.. pero ¿qué va a ser del resto cuando no est

para ayudarlos en todo? prefiero ni pensarlo.. porque me temo que su vida sería igual estuviera

yo o no... simplemente se buscarían a otra persona a quien torturar con sus penas infantiles.. o

con sus penas justificadas... depende... algunos.. como mis mejores amigas.. tienen penas

estúpidas... inmaduras.. justamente lo que menos soporto.. la inmadurez.. me molesta.. pero aun

así les ayudo... y los otros son mi familia... todos son mayores y maduros..bueno.. algunos no

tan maduros.. pero todos entienden la situación.. y no están llorando como tontos por cualquier

estupidez..no.. los problemas de ellos son serios.. y por eso mismo soy como soy.. porque he

crecido conociendo los problemas serios.. he crecido apoyando a mi familia en los problemas..y

por eso mismo mi alma se desmorona de a poco... porque.. cuando vez llorar a tu mamá, que siempre

ha estado a tu lado para ayudarte, apoyarte y a la cual nunca habías visto desmoronarse de esa

forma por un problema grave... todo cambia... y claro.. te das cuenta de que si tu te pones a

llorar también arruinas las cosas... las dejas peor de lo que ya estaban... eso te lleva a

ocultar lo que sientes y tratar de ayudarla y subirle el ánimo... por una vez todo bien.. no

influye mucho..pero si la escena se repite una y otra vez.. y peor.. por el mismo problema..

tiendes a dejar a un lado tu propio sentir... para después de un tiempo tratar de olvidarlo por

completo... así es... no voy a decir que es normal que pase esto.. porque la verdad no lo creo...

pero es lo que me pasa a mi... a mi.. si.. raro, no? yo.. pasando por una crisis de soledad

interna... Takeru Takaishi.. el elegido de la esperanza... pasando por algo como esto... bueno,

supongo que todos alguna vez pasamos por alguna depresión no? pero aun no he perdido del todo

mi esencia... aun conservo lo que más quiero aunque a veces me hagan sentir mal.. peor que ahora

... aun tengo a mis amigos y mi familia.. aun tengo mis recuerdos de las idas al digimundo.. Pa-

tamon.. Gabumon y todos los otros.. sin duda fue unos de los mejores momentos... y espero que

hayan más.. quien no... cuando chico jamás pensé que me pasaría algo así... siempre vi como algo

lejano los sentimientos de soledad de mi hermano... pero creo que ahora lo comprendo más que

nunca... creo que sin duda ahora tengo una visión de la vida muy diferente a la que tenía cuando

conocí a Patamon.. quizás se podría decir que es una visión más oscura y deprimente... la verdad

hace mucho que no tengo una conversación cara a cara con Patamon.. por lo mismo.. no quiero que

se de cuenta de que estoy sufriendo ni que se preocupe.. pero seguro que ya está preocupado...

últimamente lo he esquivado mucho.. creo que tendré que convencerlo de algo que no tenga nada

que ver con la realidad...-TK suspiró- quiero ser como antes... quiero tener 8 años de nuevo y

volver a ir al digimundo.. quiero volver a conocer a Patamon y también pasar por todo lo que ya

pasé una vez...quiero volver a escapar de Puppetmon y entregarles los muñecos a mis amigos...

lástima que no se pueda..ojalá si se

-TK.. que escribes?

-Patamon.. me asustaste-respondió Takaishi desviando un poco su mirada.

-oh.. perdón.. pero que escribes?

-ah.. nada importante..

-puedo leer?

-no ¬¬

-¿por qué no?

-porque no mejor vamos a comer algo, si? U tengo hambre-comentó Takeru guardando el archivo en

la base de datos del computador.

- ok.. parece que desde que cumpliste los 16 estás más glotón.. ¬¬ ya te estás pareciendo a

Agumon

-hey!

**Estorbos:** que les pareció? jajaja.. esto lo escribí en el notbook (así se escribe?) laptop o lo

que sea de mi querido hermanito ya que tenía que hacer un trabajo.. él estaba en Santiago...

y mi computador lo mandaron a arreglar :P y como me sobró tiempo...jejejeje... bueno... adivinen

que quiero si!!! REVIEWS!!!!! - REVIEWS!!!! (me gustó como se ve con esta letra U)

                                                                                                                                 **HaRu**


End file.
